


Maybe in a different circumstance

by megaradcoolbro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Feferi - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Medieval, Multi, jade - Freeform, will add more as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaradcoolbro/pseuds/megaradcoolbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi Peixes is the princess of the kingdom of Alternia. She is engaged to prince Eridan of Skaia but she doesn't want to marry him. Things happen and things go wrong. <br/>(bad summary but yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in a different circumstance

Feferi Peixes sat in her room, her eyes were red from the tears she had shed. Her lady in waiting outside called her name. The sound of music and voices were heard from downstairs.

"My lady please come out, people are asking for you... your parents-"

"I don't want to!" she sniffed and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. Her friend, and guard Sollux Captor had told her earlier that at tonight's ball celebrating the period of peace between Alternia and Skaia, Eridan Ampora would propose to her. She had met Eridan before. He was a good man but... he looked down on anyone not of royal blood and Feferi wasn't ready for marriage. After getting over the shock she had told Sollux,

"I'm only 16, why must i...." then the tears had started and not wanting to be comforted she went to her chambers and there she lay. Her lady in waiting opened the door slowly and walked to Feferi's form, wrapped in blankets on her gigantic bed. 

"Now princess." She said softly, sitting on the bed "weren't you just telling me last week that you were looking forward to the ball, how you were going to wear your new dress..."

"N-Not anymore!" she sniffed and burrowed further under the blankets.

"Are you going to tell me why?" she asked and pushed her velvet blankets back to reveal her head.

"K-Kanaya have you ever had to do something that... you didn't want to do but... you had to and..." Kanaya shushed her and pulled a flowing purple gown out of her wardrobe. Feferi sighed and sat up. Kanaya helped her into the dress and combed out her slightly tangled hair.

"Everything will be fine m'lady." she said as she wiped her tear stains away with a handkerchief and examined her in the mirror.

"I don't want to marry Eridan.." Feferi whispered, another tear falling down her face. Kanaya wiped it away again.

"You're a princess. You won't always get the things you want. Just like i never will and so will everybody else." Feferi turned around to face her, "This is your duty to your family and your kingdom." Kanaya smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You are a beautiful strong girl, you'll survive." Feferi smiled and nodded with a shaky sigh. She grabbed her lady in waiting's hand and they made their way to the ballroom. Outside the door Kanaya let go of her hand, only to have Feferi pull her into a tight hug. A guard opened the door and Feferi's eyes widened. Kanaya tilted her head and smiled. Feferi tore her eyes away from hers and slowly walked into the room. The people closest to her bowed and murmured greetings as she passed. People in intricate gowns stood talking and sipping wine. People danced in the center of the room. An orchestra played a lively waltz and old rich lords stood tapping their foot to the beat. She spotted her parents talking to two people. They motioned for her for to come over and when the two people turned around she saw that they were the Amporas. Her stomach seemed to fall into her feet. She walked over to them hurriedly a smile pasted on her face. 

"Where were you my dear? We were a bit worried you know?" her dad chuckled deeply. The king was a large man, a lot of people feared him, but Feferi knew that he was really a kind man.

"Getting ready you know, it takes a while to pick the right outfit." she laughed nervously. The Amporas looked her up and down and her parents laughed lightly. 

"Do you know where Eridan is?" the queen of Skaia asked her husband, Feferi felt light headed again. 

"Oh i think i see him!" her dad replied, pointing to a corner of the room. Feferi swiveled around so fast her head spun. He was there alright, Black spectacles, purple hair, scarf and everything. He seemed to be arguing with Sollux about something.

"I-I need to check on something." Feferi said, gathering up her dress and sprinting out of the room. She could hear her mother calling her but she needed to get out of there before she vomited. She ran down the halls, servants stepping out of her way with hurried apologies. She rounded a corner and found herself in a part of the castle she had never been before. She slowed down and wandered aimlessly. Soon she was outside in front of the lake behind the castle. She looked at her reflection in the dark waters. She took off her shoes and put her feet in the water. It felt cool and nice. She moved her feet around watching the waves ripple the reflection of the moon. She started to forget about the night... 

"Your Majesty?" she turned around. A girl with black hair and big glasses stood behind her. She was wearing a white nightgown. Next to her was a dog with white fur.

"H-Hello." she smiled and reached her hand out for the dog to sniff.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked, her eyes still wide in surprise.

"I had to escape... from everything." she answered vaguely, scratching behind the dogs ears. "What's his name?" she asked,

"Becquerel." she answered, "he... he seems to like you." she smiled shyly, revealing buckteeth. Feferi smiled,

"what's your name?"

"Jade... Harley." she looked down at her feet and kicked slightly at the grass. Feferi was suddenly sad. Sad that she couldn't even make a new friend because of her high standing, the only person that could act normal around her was a dog. And her parents were making her marry... Suddenly tears fell from her eyes.

"Damn! Um... sorry uh....." Jade ran over to her, "What did i do? i...." Feferi shook her head

"Its n-not your... f-fault!" she tried to stop crying but all she could think about was having to live with Eridan forever and... sleep with him... She sobbed, her head falling onto her arms. Jade sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sh... Sh don't cry," Jade whispered, "What's wrong?" Bec put his head on her lap and looked up at her. She patted his head and sniffed.

"T-Tonight.. Prince Eridan is proposing to me." her tears fell harder.

"He might not be too bad when you get to know him..." Jade tried to comfort her, "And... and couldn't you say no?" Feferi thought about that. She supposed she could but, who knew how the Amporas would react to that. "Just... Do what makes you happy... princess." She looked up and saw that Jade was looking at her. Her face burned.

"Your eyes are so pretty..." she whispered stupidly. Jade smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Not as pretty as yours your majesty." she winked and stood up. She helped Feferi stand up. She brushed off her gown and looked at her reflection again in the water. Just as she thought, her face was tear stained and blotched with red and her eyes looked horrible. 

"C-Come with me." she turned to Jade and pleaded.

"I doubt they'll let me into the ballroom but alright." Jade dropped Bec off at the stables and they walked hand in hand to the ballroom getting strange glances from passerby. It seemed like no time at all that they arrived at the ballroom. Feferi's stomach started to churn again.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"I'm sure your parents will respect whatever decision you make. It's your life after all."   
Not really, Feferi thought, frowning at the floor. Jade sighed and tilted her chin up. She leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

"For luck your majesty." she smiled and nudged her towards the door. Feferi's warm tingles from the kiss faded as she remembered what had to be done. She sighed and put her hand on the door. Closing her eyes she said a quick prayer to whatever gods were listening. When she turned around to say thank you to Jade, she was gone. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. As soon as she stepped in the room was silent. A path seemed to form before her and her family and the Amporas. Eridan looked at her quizzically but recovered as she walked closer. He sunk down onto one knee and pulled out a box. He took Feferi's hand in his and smiled awkwardly.

"Feferi Peixes, heir to the kingdom of Alternia..." she really felt like she was going to throw up everywhere, "will you take me as your husband?" The room seemed to be holding its breath. 

"I.... Eridan you're a good man. I think. But you just aren't right for me. I know this would probably be good for our kingdoms and our parents but... I need to be thinking about what makes me happy." his grip on her hand seemed to lessen, he looked up at her in shock, "So... i'm sorry but no." he let go of her hand and she let it fall. The shock and silence in the room seemed almost palpable as they stood gaping at the princess. Since no one was going to say anything Feferi slowly walked out, feeling relieved but scared for what was to come.   
As she sat in the darkness of her room that night she wondered how the kingdom would react but she mostly wondered if she would ever see the girl again. The girl with the green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say um... i hope you like it so far (i don't know if anyone ships this so XD) But her saying no did not resolve the conflict no siree so stay tuned and comment and everything. (and i don't know what the title is fff) i'll add more characters and pairings as they come along (as you can see there'll prob be some erisol in there ;3)


End file.
